


She Knew

by Skybirdday



Series: Fandom Universe [1]
Category: The Paranormal Society Hidden Adventure Game
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: She watched them and knew.





	She Knew

She Knew

 

When Cara heard about Mrs. Ansem Garrett, the newest member of the Paranormal Society, she had been thrilled. There   
were some female members in the group so another was most welcome. When Ansem told her how she had met with Dr.   
William Koch, Cara understood. Cara had known William since the Society's inception. He could be a harsh and gruff task   
master, but he would pair a new member with a seasoned vetaran to learn the job as he did pairing Ansem and Cara together.

But that didn't explain why Cara noticed at times William sitting in the shadows, quietly watching them from a distance. Why,   
a few times, the man had a brief smile come upon his lips. She knew then that he approved of Ansem, perhaps more that he   
should. He even let Ansem call him William, instead of Dr. Koch, something that happened to her after years of working with the man.  
Cara knew that William disapproved of relationships between colleagues, but Ansem was a widow and William was a bachelor - why   
could they not love one another? Cara would watch and wait. Mayhaps William Koch had a heart after all.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I played this hidden adventure game and something one of the characters said during  
> gameplay sparked a thought of a possible romance between two characters.  
> This is told from one of the other characters POV's. Let me know what you think.  
> The character I played I called Ansem and gave her the last name of Garrett. (I  
> wondered where I got the name from - It's from the video game Kingdom Hearts -oops!)


End file.
